


Kinktober Fifteenth: Wet

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Afterglow, Animal Ears, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Dogboys & Doggirls, Ear Blowing, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fur, Furry, Interspecies, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Long Hair, Mink (One Piece), Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Playful Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pussy Worship, Roughhousing, Shower Sex, Wrestling, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Nami had gone red at both the sensation of those pawpads touching the soft skin of her chest, and at the picture of them both in the floor-to-ceiling mirrors behind the sinks. The spitz mink's grin in the mirror had been enough to get Nami to return the look, arms lifting above her head to reach back and card into wet, curly hair.





	Kinktober Fifteenth: Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of me being a big gay furry -
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 15: Shower Sex.

It was a good thing they'd had the forethought to lock the stall: the amount of sheer, ridiculous _giggling_ streaming from both of them was downright embarrassing.

Or it would have been if they'd had visitors. (Or peepers...)

As it was, half the shower hoses were sprawled across any of a dozen surfaces - one still running - and the two of them were rolling and tussling all over the tile floor. Wanda's nails and pawpads _tickled_, and she'd learned quickly to take advantage of that, wiggling her fingers up Nami's sides and earning a laugh that was half _shriek_.

"Cheater!" she yelled, diving for the running showerhead and spraying the mink right in the face. Wanda's laugh-scream was a _yelp_, canine and _cute as hell_.

"You're one to talk!"

It had started with them washing each other's hair. Then each other's backs, both of them enjoying the different-than-usual nails of their different tribes scratching comfortably over the skin.

Then Wanda had twined arms around Nami's torso and cupped her breasts, gently. Nami had gone red at both the sensation and the picture of them both in the floor-to-ceiling mirrors behind the sinks. The spitz mink's grin in the mirror had been enough to get Nami to return the look, arms lifting above her head to reach back and card into wet, curly hair.

Why not?

From there and a whirlwind of kisses and nibbles they'd ended up here, tussling and laughing and trailing fingers where they didn't belong. Wanda's fur - no, her mink - was soft and silky, even wet, and the sensation when she pressed a thigh between Nami's legs and eased it up against her folds was _new_ and not at all objectionable.

(And Nami was glad the other woman didn't smell like wet dog.)

Her back arched against the tile, fingers ruffling up through the thicker fur of Wanda's neck. Everything about this was different, new, fascinating, and _good_ \- except the fact that Wanda was currently on top. That wouldn't do at all!

Nami pulled the other woman down for another kiss, something Wanda seemed to _love_, lips soft and slick and tongue enthusiastic... peppered kisses up the side of that snout... and then blew a swift, warm stream of air into that cute floppy ear.

Wanda yelped, startled, went pink under her fur, and Nami immediately took the opportunity to flip them, pressing the older woman to the tile and dragging her own thigh against Wanda's vulva this time. The mink shivered, eyes wide at first - then a broad, sharp-toothed canine grin broke onto her face, and her eyelids lowered to half-mast.

"I see how it is."

"Good." Nami's smirk was cheeky, elated. Aroused as hell. This time, her hands pulled away from the floor to cup Wanda's chest - only instead of a gentle lift underneath, she centered her palms over pert nipples, rocked skin onto skin as she softly squeezed the swell of each breast. Wanda's breath pulled in quickly, quietly, and she arched her own back this time, pressing chest to hands and sex to thigh. Pointed nails dragged lightly up thighs until her paws could grip the smaller woman's hips.

"I was hoping you'd enjoy this with me."

"Of course." Nami's grin widened, her hands massaging and fondling in place for a bit. "Boys are cute, but girls are much more interesting in bed." A beat. "Or wherever."

The spitz's laugh was merry, humanoid and an undertone of soft barks at once. "I tend to agree. Boys can be nice. Girls are more fun."

"Glad we agree." Nami's fingers tightened, first into the soft give of Wanda's breasts proper, then dragging up until they could give firm pressure and then firmer pinches to those peaks. The mink sighed, eyes rolling back; her paws gave a strong tug on slim, furless hips.

"Come up here. Let me taste you."

The bright flush on Nami's cheeks was secondary only to her grin, and she didn't hesitate a second before scrambling up to sit at the apex of that coolly wet, fuzzy chest, thighs on either side of the mink's neck. Wanda blinked, then laughed, tapping her own nose and then Nami's navel.

Oh. Oops.

Nami laughed herself, scooting back a few inches. Might help to make room for that muzzle.

The canine grin was bright, _cute as hell_, as paws wrapped up over thighs, helping the lesser mink brace, and that sweet snout nuzzled up between short red curls. The first response, instead of a thick sigh, was a loud squeak.

Wanda's nose was _cold_!

The spitz snickered, nosing higher until that little chill bumped Nami's clit, and the younger woman clapped both hands over her mouth to try to muffle a higher-pitched inhale.

"That bad?" There was laughter in Wanda's voice (and hot breath along Nami's folds, sharply contrasting that cold touch that made her twitch).

"N-no - just _mean!_"

The laughter was louder, the breath higher, and Nami's face twisted up in a frown and pout - but her retort was lost to the either in a loud gasp as that broad, slick tongue lapped up her slit.

Oh my god.

Nami hadn't really considered that difference. While it was nice in her mouth, long and wet but gentle, she'd forgotten all about that in her excitement. Wanda didn't drool - Nami had seen very few mink who did - but when she salivated her mouth was _wet_, her saliva abundant and thick. It stuck to Nami's folds, warm strands painting across her own slick, and god, that was a sensation she didn't mind at all.

Briefly, the redhead considered reaching down to spread herself open, to help and to coax, but with the practiced point of that muzzle nuzzling deeper she didn't need to. The taper opened her up as Wanda pressed closer, parting first her outer lips and then her inner folds - not that Wanda just let them stay pressed aside. Her tongue was dexterous as well as wet and long, lashed easily between inner and outer lips, sucking the softer slicker skin inside and

"_Wanda!_"

dragging the very tips of teeth along the flesh, too gentle to be nibbling. Nami _whined_ low in her throat, noticed Wanda shiver - oh god, the noise had been so similar to canine, hadn't it? - and carded fingers into that beautiful golden hair again, some way to brace herself.

She was never going to side-eye Law and Bepo ever again.

The attention continued like that, sweet kisses and suckles and _god!_ touches of teeth to her softest skin, the occasional bump of cool nose to her clit bringing squeaks from her lips and shudders from her shoulders and thighs. Holy shit. Wanda's mouth was so wet and warm it took Nami a few minutes to realize just how wet _she_ was, noticing abruptly when a thick rush of wet sluiced out of her. Wanda lapped it up immediately, then lapped up her deepest fold, the entire thing, from the soft wrinkles where her lower lips almost met up over her entrance, the weak twitch of the smaller opening above it, and right up her clit, a _strong_ contrast to the wet nose that made Nami all but shriek inside her loud gasp.

"Like that," she rasped, playing fingers up scalp, through hair, to tuck around soft ears and stroke them softly. Wanda's eyes rolled back under the lids, lashes fluttering, and her own moan trembled up against Nami's sensitive folds. The redhead bit her lip to keep in the next high noise.

Not that did much good when Wanda lapped again, her tongue flattened out to full width, stroking up again and rubbing over so _much_ of her. Nami's mouth dropped open in another whine, half groan, and Wanda chuckled against her before flicking her tonguetip just against the wettest, slickest opening. "Shit," Nami murmured, and Wanda read the tone of her voice exactly right, dragging that short distance again - slowly - before sliding her long tongue inside.

Nami's gasp was _loud_, high in her throat, as her entire body arched, crotch pressing against that muzzle, head throwing back. Oh my god...

Wanda was clearly well practiced, easing slowly in and out, pulling back entirely every so often to lap over Nami's entire sex, suckle too-gently at her clit. Nami stopped trying to keep track of her own noises.

Nami was already starting to feel that comfortable buzz, the tingle stroking up her lips to telegraph the more intense sensations to come, when Wanda changed tacks and plunged her long tongue inside of the lesser mink, _deep_, and started to thrust. The cry from Nami's throat was whine, moan, _squeal_, and her fingers moved more roughly, scratching through the hair and fur all around those ears between firm rubs of the sensitive fluffy lobes. She felt Wanda arch under her, one paw leave her thigh to move down out of sight. God, the soft squelches between her own legs did nothing to drown out how _wet_ were the noises the paw now behind her made. "Wanda..."

"Later," the mink murmured against her folds, a single slip back before that tongue was fucking her again, slick and deep and hot. Nami's teeth gritted, the whine behind her teeth rumbling from the depths of her chest up through her throat and between bared teeth, and Wanda's deep brown eyes were blown out and soft when they looked up at her from beneath low lids. _Fuck_.

Just as Nami contemplated moving one of her own hands, Wanda's nose nudged up against her clit again, and the navigator fucking _screamed_. Her hands tightened instead, nails scratching the backs of fluffy ears. Wanda _growled_, but the sound was clearly, clearly a groan instead of a warning, so Nami didn't stop. Rubbed and scratched at those ears as the spitz fucked her with her tongue and nosed again and again at her clit, bringing those tingles stronger and deeper, hot inside, curling through her depths and up to absolutely buzz in her clit. The whole shaft and head of it _throbbed_, right down all the inner structures until every inch of space in the front of her pelvis felt hot, and god, her entire channel _throbbed_ around that tongue. Her breath came faster, shorter, high noises sounding with every breath in and out...

And Wanda's nose shifted just a _little_, dipping to the lower portion of shaft she could press at through soft skin, and _dragging_ up to the head to press firmly there, tongue continuing its fluid movements every moment.

Nami _keened_, sharp through teeth, shivering and shuddering and then Wanda pressed even more firmly and _wiggled_ her damn nose and Nami came the fuck apart, her scream almost pained with the intensity, fists tight in fur and hair as she clenched and shook and _twitched_ like mad, throbbing, rolling her whole pelvis to all but fuck herself against that sweet, talented muzzle.

She lost a few moments. Just warm, fuzzy black, a dull throb of red through the color and her temples and her clit. Came back slowly, finding that cool nose still pressed close though not as hard, tongue soft and slow and still gently shifting inside.

"Oh god..." Her voice was tight, edged with a baffled kind of panic, and the mink pulled back immediately, letting her sex let go and relax and suddenly she was boneless, exhausted where she sat, panting.

Wanda was so gentle, running paws up her back to cup and hold her, cradling her as the mink sat up slowly, letting Nami sink down the length of her body and into her lap. The redhead draped arms over damp furry shoulders, head resting on collarbones as she breathed slowly in and out. Gentle nails and paw pads stroked through her hair and down her neck, and Nami hummed, pleased, cuddling in against the best dog she'd ever met.

"...Should I wash you?" the older woman whispered after a few minutes. Nami's laugh was breathless but more than playful.

"Oh, no. Just give me a few minutes. I'm not done with you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> They're cute and I ship it so hard, okay.
> 
> Also Wanda doesn't have a canon breed but spitz fits so well.
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
